


Sometimes Ya Gotta Serve It Hot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi teaches Trip a lesson





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Title: Sometimes Ya Gotta Serve It Hot.   
Author: Dominatreks   
Email: Dominatreks@aol.com   
Pairing: Tu/S   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Hoshi teaches Trip a lesson.   
Category: Smut.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Paramount's. :P 

\---------- 

I love him to death, and probably will beyond, but sometimes Trip can make me so mad. Furious. Pissed off, seeing red, ball crusher mad. 

This is one of those times. 

I know he's a flirt, and I can live with that, most of the time, because it's me he goes home with. 

I don't know what it is this time around though, 'that' time of the month, the UT breaking down left and right, or the way this new race is fawning all over Enterprise's men. The Ackberos are a very touchy feely race, and while the rest of the crew is handling it pretty well (except Malcolm, he looks like he's going to crawl out of his skin), Trip is eating it up. 

I could sulk and pout, but revenge is so much more satisfying. A Klingon proverb about revenge being best served cold runs through my head, but men are like small children and dogs. If you don't show them the consequences of their actions right away, they don't understand why they're getting punished later. 

I leave the mess hall early, only saying my goodbyes to the Captain and the alien Prefecturate, plans for Trip running through my head. 

Bastard wonâ€™t know what hit him. Literally. 

\---------- 

Slightly less than an hour later finds me sitting on the desk chair in a half darkened room. The door slides open and a shaft of light from the corridor hits my purple painted toenails. 

"Hosh?" Trip is silhouetted in the doorframe and I feel the familiar throb deep in my belly. I hear the uncertainty in his voice and I smile. 

"Charles." At the sound of his first name he stops, the door shutting right behind him. He knows something's wrong, but he's not sure what. Just as he's getting used to the low light I increase it to seventy five percent. Trip blinks at the glare, then stares as he sees me for the first time. 

I'm in a dark purple robe that stops short just below the curve of my bottom and barely closes around my waist. I had found a bolt of silken fabric at a planet we visited a few months back in the exact shade of purple that for some reason can give Trip a raging hard on and had a few things made up. And yeah, I know, the Asian Masseuse thing is a clichÃ©, but so are the Asian Dominatrix and Schoolgirl, and I'll be dammed if my sex life is reduced to the missionary position just because of a few stereotypes. 

I unfold myself from the chair, coming to stand in front of him. 

"Ah, Hoshi? Sweetheart?" 

He's so cute when he's confused. The hard look on my face tells him something's wrong, but his erection doesn't seem to care. I reach out and stroke him, smiling evilly. 

"Was this for our guests or could you actually be happy to see me?" 

"I was jest being polite, darlin' â€¦" 

"No." I interrupt his quite lame excuse. "You were not just being polite." 

"Hoshi â€¦" 

"Unless you want this to be more difficult than it already will, Charles, shut up." I turn back to the desk and pick up a length of conduit strapping. Wide but thin and flexible, it's used to bundle cables and the like to the insides of Jeffries tubes. 

"Strip." I sit on the edge of the desk, leaning back on my arms. My hips and breasts are pushed forward, and Trip just stares for a moment, then starts peeling off his clothes. 

God, but he's beautiful. I have a hard time keeping my expression harsh as more and more of his body is exposed to me. I remember how his skin feels against my mouth, how those muscles feel under my hands, how those hips can drive his cock into me for what seems like hours. Soon he's naked before me, a defiant look on his face. It would be more impressive if he didn't have that erection bobbing at half-mast in front of him. 

"Against the wall, and spread 'em." 

He props himself up, shoulder and buttock muscles tensing as he holds himself upright. He shivers slightly as I caress an unmarred cheek, scratching slightly with my nails. 

"I know you're a flirt, Trip, and I'm fine with that. But I won't stand for being ignored, watching from the sidelines while you make a fool of yourself over other women. Understand?" Before he can respond I draw back and smack his ass lightly with the strapping. His butt clenches in the most delicious way. Before he can formulate a reply I hit him again, harder this time. 

"Charles?" 

Trip draws a breath, a long shuddering one. I know that sound, know what it means. He's getting off on this, just like I knew he would. The pain, the discipline; it's further than we've taken it before, but I've never been this pissed off at him. Intertwined with the need to punish him is the desire to push him over the edge, make him want me so dammed bad he'll never be able to forget me, even in a room full of naked Orion slave girls. 

I shift to the side slightly so I can see both his tight ass and his cock. That delectable organ is at full attention now, and a drop of pre-cum is leaking out. Oh yes, right where I want him. 

"Forty licks, Charles. Isn't that traditional?" He doesn't answer, his breath coming in pants now, his chest heaving at each one. That broad, furry chest â€¦ I'm so wet I can feel it almost running down my thighs. 

"I think seven will be enough though. At least this time." Right before the strap hits him again I wrap my hand around his length, and I pump him a few times as another crack echoes in his cabin. 

"Christ, Hoshi!" Trip's back arches and his hips thrust toward my hand. I reluctantly let go of him and run my fingers over the welts forming on his ass. 

"Could it be you like getting spanked, Charles? What a naughty boy you are. Maybe I should stop. I donâ€™t want you to get into the habit of ignoring me just so you can get a spanking â€¦" 

"Dammit Hosh, just wait until this is over â€¦" 

Once more the strap comes down on his ass. "I'm the one in charge here, Charles. You aren't doing anything without my permission. 

"I donâ€™t care **how** many alien 'babes' come on to you, _smack_ how many 'damsels in distress you find, _smack_ you **will not ignore your wife!"** _SMACK!_

The strap barely hits his ass before an arm drops and Trip grabs me, trapping me between the wall and his body. That hard, tight body â€¦ 

His hands and mouth are all over me, lifting my legs up to wrap them around his waist. He groans aloud as fingers delve between my legs and he finds out I'm not wearing anything underneath this 'robe'. Without warning he pushes into me and I cry out at the sweet feeling of being filled by him. Trip is about average in length, but he's as big around as my wrist. Usually it takes some coaxing and time before he can get all the way in me, but I'm so wet and hot for him he slides right in. 

He sets a bruising pace, driving me into the wall, biting at my neck. A hand reaches for my breast and I hear fabric tearing, but I'm beyond caring as he basically mauls me and I'm reveling in the feeling. 

"Harder, Charles. Fuck me harder â€¦" I'm digging my heels into his ass, and he hisses at the pain. 

"I'm not th' only one who liked it, ain't that right? Controllin', manipulative bitch â€¦" His mouth locks onto mine at the same time the fingers of one hand clamp around my nipple and one of the other slips into my ass. I scream my orgasm into him, my body seizing around his, trying to get him deeper into me, grinding my clit against him. Right before the blackness overtakes me I feel Trip flood into me and hear him call my name. 

No, I donâ€™t think he'll be able to ignore me again.


End file.
